Underestimated
by EssieTheRoomFriend
Summary: Being raised in the Muggle world, I only just found out that I am a witch, at 14 years old. My mother is a muggle so I can only assume my father was a wizard. I don't remember him much; he passed away when I was 3.You might find it odd that I'm only learning I'm at witch at 14... but let me tell you the whole story. *Read to learn more :)* *Main Character is my creation!*


Being raised in the Muggle world, I only just found out that I am a witch, at 14 years old. My mother is a muggle so I can only assume my father was a wizard. I don't remember him much; he passed away when I was 3. He must have told my mother he was a wizard, since she's been obsessed with magic for as long as I can remember. You might find it odd that I'm only learning I'm at witch at 14, since most young witches and wizards receive their Hogwarts letter when they're near the age of 11, but I do have a reason, and it's not that my letter got mixed up in the mail. See, thing is when I was 10, I was arrested for beating the living shit out of this girl I went to school with. I know it sounds stupid, but let me tell you the whole story.

The girl was a bully, like a hard core bully, seriously. She would shove 6 year olds into puddles for joy. She had been tormenting me for years for no reason and I was sick of it; so I got into a physical fight with her. Both of us were bruised up pretty bad, but since I started the fight I got 2 years in a youth detention center, while she got off with picking up trash on the side of the road. Talk about unfair.

I just got out of the center 3 months ago, in March. It feels strange coming back into the world after being locked away for 2 years, and then kept in a mental ward for another 2 years; because the court found me to be unstable. My mother has been trying to bond with me and help me adjust to what she likes to call "my fresh start at life".

I found out about Hogwarts this morning when I got my letter. It was rather long (3 pages) as they talked about how they've been trying to locate me for years but have been unsuccessful and so on…but then it says that I'm a witch. This, at first, made me really confused. I had never been one to believe in witchcraft and supernatural type things, that was my mom. She lived for this stuff. We had items scattered around the house that she believed where ancient witch artefacts from Salem, magical crystals and other items like locks of werewolf hair; or so she claims. So ultimately when I read the letter I assumed it was just my mom, playing a joke, trying to make me feel better.

"MOM!" called out while still reading the letter.

"Amberjill Lila Anderson, why are you shouting?" ask my mother as she exits the kitchen and walks towards me. I hold out the letter and she takes it from my hands, reading it carefully with a large smile plastered on her face.

When she finished reading she pulls me in for a hug. "I always knew you were special." She squeals.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I pull away from my mother's grasp, and turn towards the door. I open the door and come face to face with what looks to be a witch. She seems old, and she's wearing a floppy witch hat and what looks like a very expensive bath robe.

`Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. You must be Ms. Amberjill Anderson, correct?" she asks.

I nod my head, too stunned to speak. My mom eagerly shakes her hand and invites her into the living room where they discuss, well, me.

My mom asks about the school and how it works, where to buy what's on the supply list; etcetera. And Professor McGonagall asks my mum about my past, where I've been, and if it would be safe for me to be around the other students. I barely paid attention to the conversation; all I could think about was how unreal this was. I've never been the type of person who would just go with the flow, and this was no exception.

"Well, I must be going. Here is a map to Diagon Alley." McGonagall says as she hands my mother a folded paper. She walks herself to the door, me and my mother following behind. Just as she's about to open the door, she turns towards me. "I think you will be a phenomenal addition to Hogwarts, Ms. Anderson. I think…I think I know a few students who you will fit in with, perfectly." And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Jilly, this is so exciting!" says my mom when McGonagall is no longer I sight.

"Mom-" I being but she cuts me off.

"Sweetie, this is just the fresh start you need! Nobody knows you there. You can be somebody completely different! Oh and we can change your hair-"

"Mom!" I cut her off. She looks at me confused.

"Jill, I don't understand what's wrong. You're given this opportunity that millions would die for, and you're being ungrateful." I roll my eyes at her comment.

"I'm not going." I tell her as I begin climbing the stairs to my room.

"You don't have a choice. Weren't you listening to anything your Professor had to say?" she yells at me. I just rolled my eyes and went into my room, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
